In Just One Hour
by hope2x
Summary: Companion piece to "To Remember Her Happy Ending". This will probably confuse you at first but please go with it! I think you will enjoy!


So this is actually a sequel to "To Remember Her Happy Ending" So it will only make sense if you read that. But then again even if you did, you will probably start this and be like "Da fuk?" But just **trust me** and read it! I think you will enjoy this. (Well i hope you do)

* * *

"_Man, this is getting bad." Emma said, carefully maneuvering around another curve. The snow was falling heavily now and it was pitch black out in the woods. They knew there must be ice as well but was packed under snow. Regina, the safety freak she was, was not helping matters._

"_Careful!…Oh!….Do you see-"_

"_Yes Regina."_

"_Look out for-"_

"_I know Regina."_

"_There's a log!"_

"_I see it Regina."_

"_Slow down!"_

"_Would you like to drive?" Emma said giving Regina a sideways look. _

"_Of course not darling, you're doing fine." Regina replied, her own knuckles white now. The next part of the road flattened and straightened out and both women eased up a bit. As they drove, Emma reached over and took Regina's now relaxed hand. _

"_You need to keep that on the wheel dear." She said but didn't give up the hand in question._

"_It's fine." She smiled over to Regina and the brunette warmed a bit despite the bitter cold outside. _

"_I love you, you know." Regina said and Emma smiled brightly at her. She squeezed the hand in hers._

"_I love you too." The road had cleared quite a bit now and Emma relaxed even further, so she was still looking at Regina when it happened. You don't need snow to have ice and black ice is invisible. So neither were prepared when the car suddenly and rather violently spun to the right. It was Emma's side that impacted the tree but both women were immediately rendered unconscious._

* * *

Emma very slowly opened her eyes trying to make sense of her surroundings. It was only a moment before Regina walked in. Seeing Emma awake, Regina dropped the bag of food she had just picked up from Granny's and ran straight up to the woman.

"Emma?!" She said with a huge smile reaching out to her wife's face. As soon as Regina's hand made contact, Emma recoiled like she had been burned with a look that was mixed confusion and total shock.

"Madam Mayor?! What are you doing?!" Emma's eyes were wide and Regina stood stalk still, mouth agape. At the brunette's continued silence, Emma continued a little more calmly. "Mayor Mills, can you tell me what happened?" Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to work out how to respond. "Apparently not-"

"Dr. Whale!" Regina yelled suddenly, not taking her eyes from Emma who jumped a little at the outburst.

"Regina what the hell-"

"DR. WHALE?!" Regina yelled louder and seconds louder he was running into the room.

"Regina what's- Oh Emma you're awake!" He said excitedly.

"Uh yeah, and a little confused." Emma started but the anxious brunette spoke again.

"Dr. Whale I think you need to check Emma for-"

"Okay what the hell is going on? And why are you calling me Emma?…And since when did you start wearing jeans?" Emma asked suddenly completely distracted by Regina's attire. _She is beyond sexy in jeans_. She thought to herself.

"Emma can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?" Whale said carefully and Emma knit her eyebrows.

"Uh okay…I was leaving Town Hall talking to the Mayor and when we opened the door, there was an explosion. We made it outside and the firefighter's got there. We made it out okay so why am I here?"

"Well it's a bit complicated you see-"

"Dr. Whale, a word in the hallway." Regina interrupted giving him a look that left no room for argument.

"Right, we'll be right back." Dr. Whale followed Regina outside, both trying to ignore Emma's plea for an explanation.

"What the hell happened to her?! Why is she saying that?!" Regina hissed, pacing anxiously.

"Regina she has amnesia." At her silence he continued. " It happens sometimes with head injuries and she hit her head very hard. According to her last memory, it seems she's lost over six years."

"So when is she going to remember?" Regina asked, panic written on her face in anticipation of the answer.

"Regina I can't give you an answer to that. There is no way of knowing when or even _if_-"

"So you're telling me she may never get her memories back?" Regina said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm saying only time will tell. They could come back at any moment or never at all."

"She doesn't even remember her family! How the hell am I to explain this to her?!" She was barley keeping herself from falling apart. After weeks of waiting for Emma to awaken from her coma, Regina was already on edge constantly. Now her wife didn't even know her. But that was it wasn't it? This was her wife. She would do absolutely anything for the woman in the other room.

"Regina if you want _me_ to-"

"No." Regina interrupted shaking her head. "She's my wife, I'll tell her…I'll tell her everything." She spoke with more confidence then she felt, anticipating how this conversation might go. She thought back to all the times Emma had told her she started falling for Regina at first sight. With that small grain of hope, she walked back into Emma's room.

Walking in, she saw Emma had found her bag of belongings in the room and was already sporting skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. Emma's eyebrows knit as she held up an expensive looking black leather jacket, not recognizing the article of clothing. Regina smiled slightly, remembering Emma's excitement at getting the new jacket from her for her birthday.

"Emma?" Regina began cautiously, approaching the blonde. Emma swung around, once again briefly distracted by the brunette's casual, _and rather sexy_, appearance.

"Who's is this? And these?" She asked referring to the jacket and an unfamiliar pair of boots. She was growing more uneasy by the moment but was trying not to show it. Regina could tell.

"Emma I want you to sit down okay. You need to take it easy." Regina tried but Emma just lifted one eyebrow, staring for a moment before responding.

"What I _need _to do is find out what the hell is going on. How long have I been here?" She was trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that something was wrong here. Too many subtle differences. None the least of which was the sudden lengthening of Regina's hair. It was only a couple inches difference but Emma noticed.

"Well…you have been _here_ for over two weeks." She started, debating how the hell she was going to dump this news on the woman.

"Holy shit." Emma muttered, sitting back on the bed. "I still don't get it how I ended up here. We made it out fine." Regina took a deep breath and to Emma's surprise, sat down next to her. Regina resisted the urge to reach out and touch Emma in comfort.

"Emma we were in a car accident." Regina started gently.

"_We_?" Her tone said she was clearly confused.

"Yes. Look I really don't know the right way to tell you this so I'm just going to be blunt…you have amnesia. You…lost some memory." She was still being very gentle and _that _radical change was confusing Emma the most.

"Okay I don't remember an accident but my memory of everything before that is fine. I mean I can even remember our last conversation. I came to your office because you guys posted that article about me." Emma didn't miss the small look of shame that crossed Regina's features but chose to ignore it, trying to convince herself it was imagined. "You told me about the debate that Sydney and I had to do for the election…" She trailed off, looking at Regina for confirmation.

The brunette, bit her lip, debating her response. Slowly, she took the bag that held Emma's belongings and reached inside. Emma almost protested but curiosity won out and she allowed the brunette to look through her things. Regina looked at Emma's face as she brought the golden badge into view.

"This is _yours_." Emma took it cautiously, now biting her own lip, trying to quell her nerves.

"Okay, so there's a little more I don't remember." Her voice was quiet and Regina almost grabbed Emma's shaking hand before she stopped herself. "And um…how long has this been mine?" She asked carefully.

"A long time Emma. You've had that for over-"

"Ma?!" Both heads jerked toward the doorway. Regina's eyes widened before darting to the slow standing and suddenly pale blonde.

"Hen…Henry?!" She took a small step back. "Is that you?!" Henry looked to Regina and back at Emma.

"Sweetheart why don't we talk in the hallway." Regina said quickly, trying to move the teenager out of the room. Emma surged forward though and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Henry?" It was quieter this time and the boy gave her a kind but still confused smile.

"Yeah." He looked from her back to Regina.

"Emma has lost some memory. A little over six years." She said the statements simply but tenderly and both Henry and Emma's jaws dropped. Emma's eyes were quickly rimming with red as she touched the boy's cheeks tenderly.

"I missed six more years." She said so sadly Regina felt a pang go through her chest. At every one of Jamie's milestones, Emma was reminded of all she had missed with Henry. This would multiply that so much further and Regina just wanted to take the blonde into her arms and hold her through the pain. She wasn't surprised when Emma covered that pain with a fake smile and hollow laugh. "Geeze kid, talk about a growth spurt." She joked, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ha yeah." He laughed. "I got into football after all the curse stuff finally passed." Regina paled and Henry stopped suddenly realizing his mistake. Emma didn't even flinch though. Instead she smiled.

"I can't say I'm sad to hear you finally gave up on that." She joked and both brunette's sighed in relief. That would have just been too much for one day. "So where's Mary Margaret?" Regina looked at her watch and then made eye contact with Henry. Both of them coming to the same realization quickly.

"I believe she will be here soon actually. I need to go make a call, I'll be right back." Regina made a quick exit and immediately dialed Snow.

"So your mom…she's uh…laid back yeah?" Emma said with a small smile and Henry returned it.

"Yeah she has definitely changed quite a bit over the years." Emma had no idea what a huge understatement that was.

* * *

Regina finished dialing and was placing the phone to her ear when she rounded the corner and nearly walked into the very woman she was calling. Snow was jogging with Nathan on her hip and barely stopped in time.

"Regina, oh good. I'm sorry he got away from me." Regina hit the end button on the phone and knit her brow in confusion.

"Jamie? Where is he?" She turned, trying to spot the child.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we were checking in and he was so anxious. I told him to wait but he knows where her room is-"

"Oh no!" Regina turned fast, running back to the room, Snow and Nathan in tow. As she turned the corner, she saw the boy running on his little legs at full speed, aimed straight at Emma's room.

"Jamie!" Regina yelled. He looked at her briefly but caught sight of Emma and with a huge smile, continued on.

"Mama!" Everyone ran.

"Emma's awake but she doesn't remember over six years, she won't know him." Regina said while running next to the short haired brunette. Snow's steps faltered, both immediately relieved but then shocked before she picked up the pace again. They made it just in time to see Emma look up, clearly confused to the point of being completely immobile as the small child ran straight into her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Mama you all better now?" He asked excitedly, staring straight up at her and not loosening his grip.

Emma stood completely stunned, blinking a few times before glancing up at Henry. She saw Regina and then Snow, raising her eyebrows to the whole room, waiting for an explanation. All three brunettes in the room looked to one another, making Emma even more uneasy. Regina gave Snow an almost pleading look and with the information she had just gotten, she understood. With a deep breath, Snow caught Emma's eyes and nodded.

Still slightly stunned, Emma looked back down to the boy and gave a small but very nervous smile. It was then that Henry stepped up to them and knelt to Jamie's level, gently prying the boy's arms open.

"Hey little man. Mama's still a little sick okay. So we gotta be super careful. We should let her rest a little longer don't ya think?" Jamie looked from Henry to Emma and back.

"But I wanna stay with Mama." He said looking at Emma again, sticking his bottom lip out, but he wasn't just pouting because his eyes became red rimmed. Emma looked at the boy sympathetically though she was still unsure of what to do. "Mommy can I stay _please!_"

The move was almost comical. When Emma saw where the boy was looking, who he had just spoken to. Her mouth hung completely open as she locked eyes with "Mommy". Regina tried to calm her own breathing, worried of Emma's reaction. Emma finally closed her mouth only to open it again and repeat the action several times.

Regina slowly and carefully moved towards them until she took Henry's place. She lifted Jamie up and stood with him secured in her arms. Henry moved over to Emma and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just breath Ma." Emma was trying but the breath just caught again at hearing the title awarded to her. Snow saw the pale complexion to her daughter's face and moved over to them, giving Henry a kind smile when he took Nathan from her. Emma immediately turned to her friend.

"That's my son?!" She whispered desperately, watching Regina talk quietly to the child, carrying him to the other side of the room and out of earshot. Snow placed her hand on Emma's shoulder reassuringly and trying to gain her attention.

"Yes, he is." She smiled warmly but Emma was still shaking her head.

"_And _Regina's?"

"Yes."

"How is it even possible that I share _another_ child with Regina?!" She was so shocked and confused she was nearly hyperventilating.

"Sweetheart take a deep breath. I promise everything is okay. But I think this is something you and Regina need to discuss." Before Emma could protest, the short haired brunette turned and moved towards Regina and the small child. Emma just shook her head as she watched her place a hand on Regina's back as they spoke. When Jamie was put down, the boy ran straight to her.

"Mama I'm gonna get you some lunch." He smiled up at her and she couldn't help but return it, kneeling down to his level.

"Thanks kid." She touched him on the shoulder and Jamie immediately grabbed around her neck tightly. Pushing the current circumstances aside, she smiled again and wrapped her arms around the boy, returning the hug. After a moment, they broke and Emma tried to ignore all the smiling faces in the room. She was already uncomfortable enough. She turned and faced the window, taking a few more deep breaths.

"Emma?" Regina started as the other four left the room. The blonde turned uncertainly, crossing and uncrossing her arms nervously. "I can't imagine how confused you are-"

"Confused?! Yeah you could say that." She let out a single, almost hysterical sounding laugh before rubbing her hands over her face. "I hardly recognize anyone! Henry is bigger then me, Mary Margaret seem so…_different_. You…I don't even _know_ you. And then there's a…a…" She trailed off, waving her hand towards the door where the rest of the family had just exited.

"His name is Jamie. And he is _our_ son." Regina thought direct was probably the best approach with Emma.

"And how exactly did we manage that _again_?" She asked incredulously, unable to even guess an answer. Regina turned away from Emma momentarily, unclasping the chain around her neck. "Look just tell me okay. No games. What the hell is go-" She froze when Regina held out her hand, palm up, a ring resting right on top.

"This is yours too." She let Emma have a moment to mull that over. In the blonde's case, that meant another moment with her jaw dropped nearly to the floor. At any other time, Regina would have poked fun at her wife for the expression. Instead she took a small cautionary step forward. Emma's eyes were skirting back and forth between the ring on Regina's open palm and the one circling the brunette's own finger. Regina noticed and when Emma met her eyes, she nodded in confirmation.

"This makes no sense, why would _we_…I mean you hate me…right? I mean why would you _marry_ me?" Regina was encouraged by the fact that Emma didn't seem angry, just confused. She decided to keep it simple with the words she used everyday.

"Because I love you." Once again Emma just couldn't respond right away, instead just blinking repeatedly, opening and closing her mouth. Suddenly she started pacing, shaking her head with brows furrowed.

"You…okay no…I mean yeah _I_…wait no…I don't…well I _kinda_." Emma kept shaking her head and Regina reached out several times to try and catch her but the blonde was too lost in her scrambling thoughts.

"Darling- Emma." She corrected when Emma's eyes snapped up. "Try and stay calm okay. I understand this is a lot to take in but it isn't _that _crazy." Emma snorted in disbelief and Regina smiled lightly.

"Regina, for me just two weeks ago you punched me in the face." Regina's lip twitched a little but turned her face to hide her amusement. "You have been doing absolutely everything in your power to get rid of me. You _hate_ me." Regina smirked lightly and stepped closer again.

"It's a fine line dear." Regina whispered with a small upturn of her lip. Emma swallowed hard at the sight, suddenly feeling warm. She took a small step to move away, only for her back to hit the wall behind her immediately.

Emma could smell the sweet apple aroma emanating from Regina with the woman so close. It was distracting and the blonde was momentarily losing focus. Regina's smirk widened at seeing the quick forming blush on pale cheeks the closer she got to her wife. The blonde was used to disguising her feelings and frustrations for the Mayor in anger, but without Regina playing her usual part, Emma's body was showing her desires. The close proximity was causing a burning under Emma's skin and finally she just couldn't take it.

"Okay just…just give me a sec." She rose her hands in the tight space, signaling she needed a bit more room and very reluctantly, Regina backed away. "Thanks." She mumbled and the brunette nodded kindly.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I don't want to overwhelm you. I really don't know how to approach all this." She was very gentle and despite how extremely bizarre this whole situation was, Emma immediately felt a warmth and a contentment fall over her. She sighed and moved to walk a little more calmly around the room.

"This is nuts!" She said but laughed again, this time slightly less hysterically.

"Yes my dear, that it is."

"I mean it's like I just took a nap. I fell asleep alone and woke up with a…a…" Emma trailed off, the word she was reaching for so foreign.

"A family." Regina started softly. "_Your _family." She knew the effect that would have on her previously fostered wife. Emma was still wide eyed, taking a few deep breaths and absorbing everything. There was an excitement and general happiness warming her from the insides. The feeling was extremely unusual and it took a few moments to respond.

"And how exactly did all that start? I mean how in the world did we go from hating each other to…_this_?" She waved her hand in between them, not sure how to word her thoughts. Regina let out a single laugh almost to herself as she responded.

"Well there was a bit of an overlap. It took me awhile to come to terms with my own feelings and give in to what my heart wanted. You had that figured out before me." Emma smiled a little. She couldn't disagree. It's not like she wasn't thinking about the mayor almost constantly. "But I guess it started with pent up frustration. I mean you have to admit we've always had passion. It was really one particular fight when that passion and frustration manifested in a very _different_ way." Emma rose one eyebrow.

"What did I finally jump you?" The thought had crossed her mind on several occasions. It had taken all she had to resist after cutting the branch from the prized apple tree. The way Regina's nostrils had flared and her cheeks grew pink as her lips had parted. Emma had wanted nothing more than to grab the woman and take her right there. When she refocused, Regina was smirking again.

"Actually it was me that lost control the first time." Emma showed surprise at that. "Yes I know, but in my defense I was trying to shut you up." Well that sounded a bit more like Regina.

"So how did that go exactly?" Emma asked with a bit more confidence, this time taking a voluntarily step forward. Regina noticed the tone and felt hope and relief flood her senses. She felt her own confidence quickly rebuilding.

"You know dear, I could show you better than I can tell you. After all we've never really been ones for words." She took another step towards the blonde until the two could feel the breathes of the other. With that, Emma's eyes darkened a bit and this time, didn't feel as inclined to move away. Instead she leaned in just a bit and smiled, indicating Regina had her permission.

"Okay show me how-"

Regina didn't give her a chance to even finish the sentence as she lurched forward, grabbing the back of Emma's head with one hand and her jaw with the other, slamming their lips together. Part of her knew she should be gentle with her wife who just woke from a coma. Then again Emma _did_ ask to know "exactly" how that first time went. Regina decided to be accommodating.

Emma's eyes shot wide open for a moment, her whole body temporarily frozen in her shock. After that moment though, her eyes fluttered closed as her hands made there way comfortably to Regina's waist, curling around the brunette's small figure easily. It was like muscle memory was completely taking over and Emma was hardly conscious of her own actions. They fit together. As thighs, hips, stomachs, breasts and lips lined up perfectly, there was no space left between them.

Regina may have intended to only replicate the quick and hard kiss that had broken the curse, but the second Emma's lips touched hers, that familiar electricity sparked between them and even after all these years, the brunette immediately lost herself. The sheriff for her part couldn't even form a coherent thought. She couldn't believe that a woman so hard could feel so soft. Regina's already plump and now kiss swollen lips moved so easily with Emma's, both giving and taking, creating the most sensual feeling the blonde could remember.

When Regina's warm velvety tongue sought entrance, Emma's lips parted completely of their own accord. Neither were aware of the sounds emanating from them as both gave everything they had to the kiss. Passion, desperation, lust and love all fueling the two bodies.

For Emma, this was a kiss she had imagined a million times and she was enthusiastic to say the least to finally get this opportunity. Regina on the other hand, had been mourning her wife. For weeks she had cried and agonized over the possibility of never being with her again. Despite the memory loss, she had Emma back now and that was a joy she couldn't even put into words. So she put it into this kiss.

Both sets of hands tightened their holds, drawing each other in impossibly closer. Regina moved to capture the blonde's bottom lip with her own, sucking lightly and earning another aroused moan from Emma. Delighted, Regina added her teeth, biting down and now eliciting a gasp from her. Emma's eyes shot open but all she saw was black.

* * *

With a huge gasp, Emma shot up in bed, eyes darting around the dark room. The brunette next to her woke immediately when Emma had lurched from her arms.

"Emma?" She said, sitting up next to the blonde. When Emma didn't respond, just staring ahead with her brows furrowed in concentration, Regina reached over and took her chin until their eyes met. "What is it sweetheart?" Emma finally relaxed her features, closing her eyes with a deep breath and leaning into Regina's touch.

"I just had the craziest dream." She laughed a little, shaking her head feeling relieved.

"Tell me about it." Regina laid down again, pulling Emma with her until she was back secured in her arms. Emma snuggled up again, sighing contently.

"Well I dreamt it was _me_ that got hurt in the accident. That _I _was the one who lost their memories." Emma laughed again lightly. "Man that was nuts."

"Wow. Well how did you handle it?" Regina ran her fingers through the blonde tresses, now very curious to how things would have gone if reversed.

"Well better than you." She grinned, leaning up to kiss Regina's jaw. "We were making out in just one hour."

"_Really_?" She laughed back, ending with an amused smile.

"Yeah, apparently I am _much_ more opened minded." She kept her tone light and peppered a few more kisses to let Regina know she wasn't saying anything against her wife.

"I don't know dear, I think this says more about me. It's quite impressive really. In just one hour you said? I think this shows_ I_ was muchmore efficient." She smirked and Emma laughed.

"It was the jeans. You are beyond sexy in jeans. I was powerless." They laughed together until finally the pair drifted off again, both with happy smiles gracing their faces.

**So i had a couple requests for 'Emma loses her memory' and i wasn't going to do it because i thought it would be too unrealistic until i thought of just making it one big dream. So I really hope you enjoyed this. I have plans for more stories past and future for them so stay tuned ;)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
